For You
by ZmCa
Summary: YunJae fanfiction/ "Aku belum memberikanmu hadiahku, Yun". "Memangnya kau sudah menyiapkannya?". Diam beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya, dengan terburu-buru. "APA YANG... aish.. Kau lakukan!"/YAOI/ Twoshoot/UPDATE!/-Z
1. Chapter 1

Warning

YAOI, LEMON (NC), Typo, OOC, AU

.

Rate

M

.

Disclaimer

Themself!

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul, 06 Februari 2012<strong>

Jung Yunho dengan gontai memasukin apertement sederhananya yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tubuhnya serasa ngilu setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya pada jam 7 malam tadi, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai bartender sebuah Pub terkenal. Karena titah bos-nya yang tidak berkepri-manusiaan, terpaksa dia harus bekerja sampai jam 2 subuh. Dan jam 3 subuh ini, dia baru dapat menyentuh pintu apartementnya dengan perasaan lega.

'Jaejoong pasti sudah tidur.'

Perlahan dia mengambil kunci yang dia letakan di saku celananya, dan dengan lemah membuka pintu apartementnya. Setelah masuk, dan memastikan pintu terkunci dari dalam. Dengan perlahan dia melepas sepatunya, dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja yang berada di samping pintu masuk, serta membuka kemeja putih polosnya, yang setelah itu dia lempar ke atas tasnya.

Perlahan dia mendekati kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur pulas di single bed yang ada di kamar apartement yang sebesar 6x5, yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dan dapur serta peralatan lainnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil selimut yang entah kenapa sudah tergeletak di lantai, dan dengan perlahan berbaring di tempat kecil di samping Jaejoong. Memeluk kekasihnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut coklat milik Jaejoong dan perlahan mulai terlelap.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**For You**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_Two shoot_

NP : _Be The On-JYJ_ (entah kenapa author lagi demen lagu ini) & _Strong Baby - Bigbang_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**06.45 AM**

Jaejoong mengeliyat dan perlahan membuka matanya. Dengan cepat dia mendongakan kepalanya saat hal pertama yang dia temukan adalah dada bidang kekasihnya. Beberapa detik dia memandang wajah Yunho, sampai akhirnya dia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang dan punggungnya.

Mata besarnya menyapu seluruh ruangan apartement kecil yang hanya di tempati berdua. Dengan malas dia mendekati kulkas kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan, dan membukanya dan mengambil sebotol susu dingin. Membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya perlahan sambil berjalan mendekati kalender. Dia merobek helaian kertas kalender yang bertuliskan 05 Februari 2012, dan terpampanglah tulisan 06 Februari 2012.

"Ulang tahun Yunho." Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong mengetuk dagunya pelan saat dia baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya berulang tahun sekarang. Apa yang bisa dia hadiahkan? Masakan? Err... itu terlalu biasa.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluru penjuru ruangan. Well, jam 8 mereka ada kuliah. Jaejoong harus membangunkan Yunho, membuat sarapan baru berangkat. Urusan hadiah untuk Yunho... ah, nanti juga bisa.

Jaejoong mendekati kekasihnya dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya yang terlilit dengan selimut, "Yunnie... Banguuun!" Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya. Walau pelan tapi hal itu mengundang erangan dari Yunho. Yunho berguling ke kiri menghindari pukulan kecil dari Jaejoong dan...

'_DUAK'_

Dengan keras kepala Yunho menghantam dinding di sampingnya. Sepertinya dia lupa bahwa kasur kecil itu bersebelahan dengan tembok. Yunho segera bangkit dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Khu-khu-khu..." Yunho menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang menertawakannya. Dahi Yunho berkedut. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk mendekati wajahnya. Dan lumatan kecil di pagi hari yang cerah.

Yunho segera memutus ciuman singkat mereka dan terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit memerah, "Ayo kuliaaah~" Sebelum menerima pukulan protes dari Jaejoong karena ciumannya telah dicuri dengan mudah, lebih baik Yunho beranjak untuk bersiap-siap kuliah, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengerang kesal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**07.30 AM**

Jaejoong mengunyah roti di mulutnya sambil berjalan di samping Yunho. Mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju stasiun kereta yang berada di dekat teman mereka menyewa salah satu kamar di apartemen kecil pinggiran. Pandangan Jaejoong sesekali tertahan saat melihat elaste toko-toko yang menampilkan berbagai macam barang. Di mulai dari baju-baju, sampai benda-benda elektronik seperti televisi ataupun ponsel.

Tentu saja Jaejoong sedang memikirkan kado yang tepat untuk Yunho. Tetapi mengingat dia belum menerima uang dari kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di Seoul, Jaejoong harus berfikir ulang saat sadar bahwa keuangannya sedang menipis.

Saat memasuki stasiun, Jaejoong membuang bungkus plastik yang tadi membungkus rotinya ke tempat sampah di depan gerbang masuk. Yunho melirik Jaejoong sejenak lalu meraih tangan Jaejoong. Menggengamnya ringan dan menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam stasiun.

Jaejoong menunduk dan menatap tangan Yunho yang mengenggam tangannya erat. Jaejoong berkedip sebentar. Ah!

Dia sadar, bahwa selama ini Yunho selalu menggunakan jam tangan kulit yang sudah agak kumal. Meningat jam tangan itu sudah ada sejak mereka SMA. Ah, tiba-tiba Jaejoong terinspirasi untuk membeli jam tangan untuk Yunhonya~

Jaejoong tersenyum senang setelah menentukan kado yang akan dia berikan kepada Yunho. Dengan semangat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan mereka berlari kecil untuk mendatangi salah satu gerbang kereta yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

"Jung Jaejoong. Jangan berlari jika tidak mau terjatuh! Keretanya tidak akan lari." Ujar Yunho kesal. Hal ini jelas disebabkan karena dia menjadi korban penyeretan Jaejoong yang tidak berkepri-manusiaan.

Perlahan Jaejoong menstabilkan langkahnya, dan berjalan sejajar dengan YUnho"Berhenti memanggilku dengan 'Jung Jaejoong', Jung Yunho. Namaku 'KIM Jaejoong'." Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya kesal sambil memegang ujung jaketnya. Dan tentu saja hal ini jelas mendapatkan tatapan lapar dari beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan mereka.

Yunho yang tidak terima tentu saja sudah memberikan 'deathglare' terhebatnya. Hanya saja hal ini dianggap angin lalu bagi orang-orang mesum yang hendak meng-grepe-grepe pacarnya dengan nista. Bisa kita lihat dengan jelas, om-om maniak menatap Jaejoong dengan nafsu yang mengebu-gebu. Beberapa kali mereka menelan salivanya sendiri, menahan aura imut yang sadar atau tidak sadar dikeluarkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Oh, dan sekarang sudah ada manusia nekat yang menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraba pantat milik Jaejoong.

Dan disinilah Yunho. Dengan segala kemampuan Material Arts-nya. Dia memberikan aura pembunuh yang hebat. Perlahan dia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong agar mendekatinya. Setelah itu, tanpa sepegetahuan Jaejoong, dengan nista Yunho menendang wajah om-om mesum yang hendak mengrepe-grepe pantat kekasihnya.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya kedap-kedip innocent melihat om-om tidak jelas yang berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil memegangi wajahnya. Perlahan dia melirik Yunho yang berada di sampingnya. Yunho dengan kecepatan dewa mengubah ekspresi evilnya menjadi angel. Senyum cerah 100 watt yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terpaksa memicingkan mata menahan kapasitas cahaya yang masuk ke retina mata mereka.

"Kau kelilipan Yun?" Ucapan innocent Jaejoong membuat orang sekitarnya ber-'GUBRAK' ria. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengelus dada karena Jaejoong tidak menyadari apa terjadi.

"Ah, tidak. Pintu kereta hampir ditutup. Kajja..." Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya cepat ke arah gerbong kereta. Tidak lupa melemparkan sisa-sisa aura evilnya kepada orang-orang diluar yang menatap nakal kekasihnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**04.24 PM**

Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah kesal. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di atas dadanya sambil melirik halaman luar universitasnya. Aura gelap berkali-kali dia keluarkan. Sambil memberikan 'deathglare' terbaiknya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang sedang mendekati kekasihnya. Walaupun sebenarnya hal ini malah memperimut penampilannya. Dan laki-laki nganggur di kelasnya menatap lapar ke arahnya.

Sedangkan objek yang dari tadi duduk di depan meja dosen hanya tersenyum 1000 watt menyambut perempuan-perempuan yang memberikan ucapan selamat kepadannya sekaligus hadiah. 'Asyik, cemilan gratis...' gumamnya dalam hati saat perempuan-perempuan itu memberinya beberapa camilan seperti cokkies, coklat, dsb, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Yunho sama sekali tidak menyadari kekasihnya yang sedang cemberut habis-habisan di ujung kelas.

'DRAK'

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar.

"YUNHO-_CHAGI_!" Sesosok perempuan dengan rok pink 30 cm diatas lutut, dan kaus putih gading yang kebesaran dan membuat sebagian pundaknya terekspose, serta sepatu boots dengan hak tinggi mengihiasi kakinya. Dengan nista dia berlari ke arah Yunho menyingkirkan perempuan-perempuan lain, lalu memeluk Yunho dengan beringas.

Jaejoong terkejut.

Yunho apa lagi.

Jaejoong marah. Dengan cepat dia mengebrak meja dan membuat seluruh mata memandangnya, "JANGAN SENTUH YUNNIEKU!" Dengan tidak kalah beringas Jaejoong mendorong perempuan yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Yunho, "Dasar Jessi-EVIL!"

Dengan sekali sentak, Jaejoong duduk diatas pangkuan Yunho sambil tetap mengecurutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dia kesal setengah mati melihat Jessica anak jurusan Hukum yang tiba-tiba memeluk Yunhonya. Yunho miliknya.

Hal ini bukanlah hal yang tabu.

Semuanya sudah tahu jika 'Kim Jaejoong' dan 'Jung Yunho' menjalin hubungan. Hanya saja beberapa orang menutup mata dan tetap mengejar-ngejar Yunho walaupun Jaejoong sudah melindungi Yunhonya dengan berbagai cara.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya hanya tertawa sejenak, "_Arraso_... _Arraso_... Malaikatku sudah ngambek ternyata." Yunho perlahan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukannya di bangku di sebelahnya. Yunho dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu perlahan bangkit.

Jaejoong dengan cepat meraih tangan Yunho dan memeluknya erat, sambil tetap memasang wajah cemberut. Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyum. Setelah itu dia mengambil tas kertas yang penuh dengan hadiah dari perempuan-perempuan tadi.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya. Aku pulang dulu." Perlahan Yunho berjalan keluar kelas dengan jaejoong yang tetap bergelayutan di tangannya.

"Malaikatku sedang mengambek ternyata. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan di restoran dekat sini." Dengan perlahan Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata 'makan di restoran dekan sini' langsung merubah raut cemberutnya menjadi sumringah. Dia tahu jelas restoran yang berada di dekat universitasnya adalah restoran Yakiniku kesukaannya.

"YA! Yunho! Ayo kesana." Dengan riang Jaejoong berjalan sambil tetap mengaet tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahlaku kekasihnya.

Sesampainya disana Jaejoong yang paling semangat untuk memilih tempat dan makanan. Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja setuju dengan ucapan jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersentak mengingat dia belum mencari kado apapun untuk Yunhonya. Diam beberapa saat, kemudian dia menarik kesimpulan.

'Ah, nanti sajalah.'

Dan tidak taukah Kim Jaejoong.. Kau seorang pelupa

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang dengan semangat sedang memakan daging panggang yang dilumuri kecap. Entah kenapa sangkit semangatnya, Jaejoong terus memasukan daging ke dalam mulutnya tanpa sadar bahwa mulutnya sudah sangat penuh dan membuat pipinya mengembung.

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan menyentil pipi kekasihnya gemas. Tidak ingin mencubitnya karena takut Jaejoong malah kaget dan makanan yang berada di mulut kekasihnya tersembur kemana-mana. Yunho terkekeh pelan saat ekspresi kekasihnya menjadi tampak lebih lucu dengan bibir yang dikecurutkan dengan pipi mengembung.

Jaejoong menelan daging yang berada di mulutnya dan menatap Yunho kesal. _Mood_ makannya menghilang karena Yunho dari tadi memandanginya dan menyentil pipinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Yunho menompang dagunya ke atas meja sambil memasukan daging panggang yang masih agak panas ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpit.

"Kenyang." Jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu meminum air putih yang ada di sampingnya.

Yunho berkedip lalu melirik jam tangannya. Jam 07.30. Sudah agak malam, lebih baik mereka pulang saja.

"_Arra_, ayo kita pulang." Yunho kembali menggunakan jaket yang tadi dia lepas dan bangkit berdiri. Meminta pegawai yang lewat untuk membungkus daging mereka yang masih bersisa banyak. Lumayan jika besok mereka sarapan ini. Dari pada sarapan roti terus.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk bangkit. Dia menggandeng tangan kekasihnya untuk berjalan ke kasir sekaligus mengambil makanan yang tadi Yunho minta untuk dibungkus agar dapat di bawa pulang.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang sedang mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang tunai. Sepertinya Yunho baru gajian. Lihat saja dompetnya yang terlihat gemuk dengan beberapa nominal uang yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

Pantas saja Yunho mau men-traktirnya.

Jaejoong memilih untuk membawa bungkusan yang berisi daging dan berjalan duluan keluar dari restoran itu. Jaejoong menghirup nafasnya merasakan angin malam yang cukup dingin. Tidak lama Yunho menyusul Jaejoong dan meraih tangan kekasihnya.

"Kita berjalan kaki saja ya? Paling dua puluh menit berjalan juga sampai." Ujar Yunho sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dua puluh menit berjalan? Kira-kira jam delapan mereka sampai rumah kan? Jaejoong berjalan sambil memainkan kerikil yang dari tadi dia tendang. Saat tendangannya kencang, dia akan berlari duluan menyusul kerikil-nya meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum. Setelah itu dia berdiri di samping kerikilnya menunggu Yunho berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah Yunho berada di dekatnya, Jaejoong kembali menendang kerikil-nya. Dan hal ini terjadi berulang-ulang.

Sampai akhirnya kerikil Jaejoong tertendang dan memasuki jalan raya yang cukup padat. Jaejoong berdecak pelan karena mainannya telah pergi sedangkan Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tampak kesal dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai...

'_DUAK'_

Yunho tersentak karena merasakan ada benda keras yang menghantam kepala belakangnya. Dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke belakang. Matanya tertuju langsung ke tas besar yang dia perkirakan tadi menghantam kepalanya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE!" Yunho melotot memandang teman-temannya yang entah kenapa bisa berkumpul begitu. Tiba-tiba salah satu orang yang berjalan mendekati Yunho dan memukul kepala Yunho.

"YA! Chunnie! Kapan ke Seoul?" Yunho yang baru saja di hajar kepalanya seakan-akan sudah melupakan kekesalannya saat melihat sahabat lamanya—Yoochun—berada di hadapannya. Setahunya sahabatnya ini sedang berkuliah di salah satu universitas di Amerika!

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho yang tampak sibuk dengan teman-temannya dengan tatapan datar. Bukankah wajar jika teman-teman Yunho juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun sahabatnya? Belum lagi Yunho bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Ayo ke restoran dekat sini! Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu, Yun!" Yunho yang diajak seperti itu sejenak tersentak kaget. Setelah itu dia melirik Jaejoong, untuk meminta izin. Jaejoong yang merasa di perhatikan menatap Yunho sejenak lalu menganggukan wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Yunho berdesis pelan. Dia sebenarnya kurang rela berpesta malam-malam seperti ini.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi asyik merangkul Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, "Kau mau ikut? _Strange man_?" Yoochun yang pada dasarnya tidak mengenal Jaejoong hanya membuat nama panggilan wajah baru yang dilihatnya hari ini.

"Kau ikut saja, Jae." Yunho ikut melirik Jaejoong dan hendak meraih tangan kekasihnya.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong memutar otaknya perlahan. Kesempatan ini bisa dia gunakan untuk mencari kado Yunho bukan?

"Tidak usah Yun. Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Jaejoong sambil melabaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho yang sudah diseret sedemikian rupa. Setelah memastikan Yunho pergi jauh, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan berputar arah ke pusat kota. Mungkin dia akan menemukan barang bagus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**09.38PM**

Perlahan Jaejoong berjalan gontai kerumahnya dengan tidak membawa apapun. Miris memang, tetapi apa daya... dia memang tidak menemukan apapun. Beberapa kali dia memang menemukan barang yang bagus. Tetapi itu tidak sesuai dengan isi dompetnya yang pas-pasan. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong tidak menemukan apapun untuk di hadiahkan kepada Yunho.

Dengan malas dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar kecil mereka. Dan 'Tara' dia menemukan Yunho yang duduk di depan pintu apartementnya sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

Jaejoong segera berlari kecil kearah Yunho, "Yunnie..."

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong, "Kim Jaejoong kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya. Pertama dia baru ingat bahwa dialah yang membawa kunci apartementnya. Yunho tidak membawa kunci duplikatnya karena dia pikir hari ini dia akan berjalan-jalan dengan Jaejoong, atau tidak Jaejoong sudah pulang duluan. Yunho biasanya membawa kunci hanya saat dia lembur, dan dia juga menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

"Pertama, kau tidak pulang secepatnya. Tadi pagi aku sudah bilang kepadamu, bahwa aku tidak bawa kunci." Yunho perlahan beranjak berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya yang kotor, "Kedua, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini? Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan kau keluar malam, kan?" Desis Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong semakin menunduk, "Mianhae." Ujarnya pelan. Yunho dan dirinya selama ini sudah membuat peraturan selama mereka tinggal di apartement mereka bersama. Yunho selalu mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk pulang kurang dari jam 8 malam. Tidak boleh lebih. Dan Jaejoong selalu menurutinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melanggar. Dan ternyata dampak dari pelanggarannya, adalah dia mendapat desisan tajam milik Yunho yang langsung menohok hatinya.

Hening beberapa lama...

Perlahan Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong, "Lupakan." Ucapnya pelan disertai senyum, "Ayo cepat masukan kuncinya. Suhu di luar semakin dingin."

Jaejoong menurut. Dengan tetap menunduk dia memasukan kunci yang dia ambil dari saku celananya ke arah lubang kunci, dan memutarnya dua kali berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. Setelah itu dia membuka pintunya, menarik kuncinya. Segera beranjak masuk, meletakan kunci di atas meja di samping pintu masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya. Dia melirik ke arah Yunho yang seakan-akan sudah melupakan kesalahannya tadi.

"Fuaah... aku ingin mandi air hangat. Rasanya pegal." Yunho melakukan perengangan terhadap lehernya, sambil perlahan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Perlahan dia melirik ke Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk, "Tidak mandi Jae?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa namanya di sebut. Dengan cepat dia mengelengkan kepalanya. Dan segera beranjak, melepas jaketnya dan celana jeans yang dia gunakan. Menyisakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan boxer hitam polos yang menutupi setengah pahanya. Dengan cepat dia menaiki kasur dan mengulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yunho memandang Jejoong dengan datar. Kenapa dia merasa ada perasaan kecewa yang menyeruak di dadanya. Yunho pun segera memasukin kamar mandi, mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat, sedangkan dia melepaskan pakaiannya, dan membersihkan dirinya di bawah shower sampai akhirnya dia mematikan kran air yang mengisi bathtub-nya. Perlahan dia memasuki bathtub tersebut dan berusaha untuk rileks.

.

**10.07PM**

Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang trainingnya, segera menengok ke arah kasur di mana Jaejoong berbaring. Jaejoong mengulung tubuhnya seperti kepompong, dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke tembok dengan mata yang dipejamkan dengan erat. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa Yunho dapat. 'Jaejoong sama sekali belum tidur'

Yunho mendesah pelan lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dispenser yang berada di sebelah kulkas. Mengambil mug miliknya dan menuangkan air hangat kedalam mug-nya. Sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong dia menghabiskan air putih hangat yang dia minum.

Setelah minum, Yunho segera meletakan mug-nya dia tas kulkas mini-nya, lalu berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Perlahan dia menaiki kasur, dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Bisik Yunho pelan.

Tubuh Jaejoong berada di pelukan Yunho menegang. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jaejoong langsung membeku. Dia diam di posisinya, tanpa melakukan pegerakan apapun. Dia tidak perduli dengan Yunho yang perlahan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Dia juga tidak perduli dengan Yunho yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong lalu mengeratkan pelukan mereka sampai punggung Jaejoong mengenai dada Yunho.

"Harusnya aku kan yang marah padamu?" Desis Yunho pelan di telinga Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar tidak karuan. Apakah Yunho akan marah padanya setelah ini? Atau apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa Yunho seharian ini menahan amarahnya? Tapi apa salahnya? Oke, dia memang lupa untuk pulang cepat. Tapi itu...

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, Jae." Yunho perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberiku hadiah." Desis Yunho pelan.

'Ah, maaf' batin Jaejoong pelan. Dia merasa bersalah tiba-tiba.

"Ah bukan itu. Aku tidak memerlukan hadiah jika boleh jujur. Hanya saja, kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun', 'Happy b'day' atau apapun itu. Tadi pagi saat aku bagun, aku berharap kau yang pertama kali mengucapkannya, ternyata tidak. Aku pikir karena terlambat mungkin kita terburu-buru jadi aku memakluminya. Saat di universitas kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan hal itu juga. Padahal kau sudah melihat banyak perempuan yan mengatakan 'selamat ulang tahun' aku pikir, tidak mungkin kau lupa. Kalau kau lupa pun, kau pasti akan teringat setelah meliat gadis-gadis itu—"

Perlahan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, entah kenapa dia merasa tertusuk saat mendengarkan penuturan Yunho. Secara tidak sadar dia menangis perlahan. Terutama saat Yunho berkata, 'aku berharap kau yang pertama kalii mengucapkannya'. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk Yunhonya sekarang dan meminta maaf. Hanya saja tubuhnya terlalu kaku.

"—Selain itu saat di restoran Yakiniku. Aku pikir jika aku mentraktirmu kau akan senang dan setidaknya berkata 'Selamat ulang tahun' setelah atau sebelum kita makan. Tetapi tidak—" Yunho perlahan mulai memasukan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Kesal rasanya melihat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membalas perkataannya. "—Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih menunggu kau mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'." Yunho mengakhiri perkataanya, danberusaha berbicara selembut mungkin.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Yunho merasa bodoh sekarang. Untuk apa dia berbicara sepanjang itu saat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh Jaejoong. Dan hal ini membuat Jaejoong tersentak karena Yunho tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terserah kaulah, Kim Jaejoong. Lupakan yang aku katakan." Dengan cepat Yunho membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jejoong, dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas pundaknya. Dengan keras dia berusaha untuk tidur.

Isakan Jaejoong semakin keras. Dan jelas hal ini membuat Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ingin rasanya dia meminta maaf karena mengatakan hal kasar kepada Jaejoong sambil mengusap air matanya. Hanya saja disisi lain ini murni kesalahan Jaejoong. Apakah salah Yunho meminta Jaejoong mengatakan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya yang notabene adalah kekasih Jaejoong?

Ah, sudahlah... Yunho mulai lelah dengan ini. Dengan keras dia mencoba mengabaikan isakan Jaejoong.

"Yunho..." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berbalik dan memanggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang serak. Masih terdengar isakan pelan dari bibirnya. Dia mencoba kuat. Perlahan dia meraih punggung telanjang Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung kekasihnya, sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho, "Maaf..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Maaf Yunho." Dengan segenap tenaga Jaejoong membuang nada suaranya yang serak dan bergetar. Yunho tidak suka melihatnya menangis, "Yun..." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho.

Yunho sama sekali tidak merespon. Disisi lain Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan payah. Dia sedang berusaha untuk tenang terlebih dahulu agar dapat menengangkan Jaejoong yang menangis tanpa harus memarahinya.

Jaejoong yang tidak melihat tanda-tanda Yunho meresponnya semakin terisak. Kata maaf dia ulang berkali-kali, sampai pada akhirnya dia berkata...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yunho. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jaejoong pelan di sela isakannya, "Maafkan aku... selamat ulang tahun." Terus menerus Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang sama sampai lima menit kemudian Yunho berbalik dan membungkam bibirnya.

Jaejoong tesenyum kecil di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yunho. Disisi lain dia sangat senang Yunho tidak marah kepadanya. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa belum cukup dia meminta maaf kepada Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong. Disela-sela ciuman mereka, Jaejoong masih bisa mengatakan 'Maafkan aku' dan 'Selamat ulang tahun' walaupun tidak jelas.

Ciuman singkat selama lima belas detik itu diputuskan oleh Yunho. Perlahan Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil mengatakan, "Terima kasih." Setelah itu dia menepuk kepala Jaejoong dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk tidur. Tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong menolak.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung. Perlahan dia menyibakkan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi wajah manis kekasihnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum memberikanmu hadiah." Ujar Jaejoong gugup sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, "Memangnya kau sudah menyiapkannya?" Ejek Yunho dengan maksud bercanda. Hanya saja entah kenapa Jaejoong menganggapnya serius.

Jaejoong kembali menundukan wajahnya, "Maaf"

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa bersalah sekarang. Dia segera mendongakan wajah Jaejoong dan mencium matanya. Mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba Jaejoong menangis lagi. Lalu mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

Diam beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya, dengan terburu-buru. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang nekat dengan tatapan bingung. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan boxernya juga. Dan hal ini membuat Yunho terkejut dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang..kau... Aish" Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa jadi gagap melihat Jaejoong membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Dengan malu dia menutupin sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang benar-benar sudah polos sekarang, melemparkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di sekitarnya, ke arah lantai. Dan Yunho yang melihat ini dari sudut matanya jelas terkejut dan sadar tidak sadar memelototkan mata rubahnya.

"Jae—" Perkataan Yunho terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong menekan tubuh Yunho agar tiduran di ranjang, lalu setelah itu memeluk pria kesayangannya dengan erat. Sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"Jika aku menghadiahkan ke-virgin-anku bagaimana?" Desis Jaejoong seduktif, dan jelas membuat Yunho melotot kaget.

Jujur saja,walau mereka sama-sama pervert, Yunho sama sekali belum menyentuh ke-virginan Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebatas ciuman, pelukan, mandi bersama, dkk... Oh sudah jelas mereka lakukan hanya saja belum sampai tahap itu. Selain karena Jaejoong belum berani, Yunho pun tidak mau memaksa Jaejoong untuk melakukannya.

Hanya saja sekarang...

"Eng..." Yunho menahan erangannya saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mencium dadanya. Dan secara langsung Yunho merasakan lidah Jaejoong menjilat putingnya. Yunho refleks mencengkram rambut Jaejoong saat tangan Jaejoong mulai bergerak dan mengelus perutnya.

Di sisi lain Yunho merasakan kaki Jaejoong bergerak licah untuk membuka celana Yunho. Entah tehnik dari mana, Jaejoong mengapit bagian betis celana Yunho dengan jari-jari kakinya lalu menarik celana itu ke bawah. Yunho yang merasakan celananya sudah turun sebatas lututnya sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong menyelipkan salah satu kakinya di antara paha Yunho dan mendorong celana Yunho untuk keluar dari kaki Yunho menggunakan telapak kakinya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan puting Yunho merasakan tangan Yunho semakin erat mencengkram rambutnya dan membuat Jaejoong mendongak karena cengkraman itu seakan memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Jaejoong memilih menurut dan duduk di salah satu paha Yunho. Menunda kegiatannya untuk menikmati dada Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan menggunakan sikunya sebagai tumpuan, "Jae..." desah Yunho pelan. Dia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Jaejoong. Lebih baik menundanya terlebih dahulu kan?

Senyuman licik terpampang di bibir Jaejoong. Dia mengerti dengan apa yang Yunho maksudkan. Tetapi bagaimana ya... Jaejoong sudah terangsang~ Tidak mungkin dia menghentikannya kan?

"Percaya padaku, Yunnie-ah. _Saranghae."_ Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya menjilat pipi Yunho.

Yunho bergidik pelan merasakan lidah Jaejoong menelusuri pipinya. Sampai akhirnya entah kenapa Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya sendiri di sudut bibir Yunho.

"_Nado saranghae, Ja-_"

"Angh..." Sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendesah sambil mencengkram pundak Yunho. Pada dasarnya telinga Jaejoong cukup sensitif. Saat Yunho berkata-kata tadi, hembusan nafas hangat Yunho menerpa telinga Jaejoong dan membuat sensasi geli yang mengelitik perutnya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak merasakan pundaknya diremas-remas Jaejoong. Satu hal yang baru Yunho sadari. Jaejoong dengan nyaman duduk di paha kanannya dan secara tidak langsung membuat penis Jaejoong menekan pahanya. Yunho mulai memilih untuk tidur terlentang lagi. Kedua sikunya terasa pegal menompang berat tubuhnya.

Sepertinya jiwa _pervert_ Yunho harus di keluarkan disini. Yunho menyeringai kecil. Setelah memastikan bahwa apa yang akan mereka lakukan beberapa jam kedepan mendapat persetujuan dari Jaejoong, seketika pikiran Yunho langsung diisi dengan hal-hal _pervert_.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong agar jatuh di dadanya.

"Berikan aku... Kado terbaikmu, Jae." Yunho mendesah pelan sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas rambut Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya dia gerakan untuk mencengkram pantat kekasihnya dan dengan telunjuknya Yunho menggesek rectum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa karena Yunho langsung menjauhkan jarinya saat Jaejoong mulai mengerang menikmati jari Yunho yang menyentuk titik sensitifnya.

Tidak ingin sensasi yang tadi dia rasakan pergi, dengan tangan kirinya Jaejoong mengelus-elus lubang rectum-nya sendiri membuat dirinya mendesah nikmat karena perbuatan jari-jarinya sendiri. Yunho sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk melakukan apapun. Dia memilih untuk menikmati ke-agresifan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Jaejoong perlahan menompang tubuhnya dengan meletakan tangannya di depan dada Yunho. Dengan lambat Jaejoong mulai mengerakan selangkangannya yang menempel erat di paha Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong mulai bergetar saat merasakan penisnya bergesekan dengan paha Yunho. Gerakan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin terasa nakal.

"Hng~ Yuno..." Jaejoong mendengung pelan merasakan tangan Yunho mulai mengerayangi pantatnya. Bahkan sesekali menarik pantat Jaejoong agar gesekan penis Jaejoong dengan paha Yunho semakin kasar dan menambahkan sensasi geli di paha Yunho.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya pelan melihat Jaejoong yang mendesah dan mengerakan pinggangnya dengan cepat demi mencapai puncaknya.

Jaejoong mengangkat pinggangnya saat klimaks-nya sudah di depan mata. Dia menempelkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna ke penis Yunho yang entah mengapa masih tertidur seakan-akan sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Jaejoong memekik keras merasakan penis Yunho yang masih tertidur menekan penisnya. Dan detik selanjutnya sperma Jaejoong mengalir deras melalui lubang penisnya. Membasahi penis Yunho yang masih tertidur.

Yunho yang awalnya tenang pada akhirnya sedikit terkejut merasakan sensasi basah mengenai penisnya. Sepertinya belum lama Jaejoong memberikan rangsangan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa mudah sekali klimaksnya?

Dengan cepat Yunho memutar keadaan menjadi Jaejoong terlentang di bawahnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya Joongie kecilku sangat sensitif." Yunho menyentil penis Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memekik pelan dan penis Jaejoong mulai bangkit perlahan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membiarkan kadoku bergerak sendiri. Kadoku ternyata harus kunikmati sendiri." Yunho menyeringai kecil lalu membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan kasar membuat Jaejoong memekik keras.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Fic ini, beberapa plot-nya di bantu oleh temanku tersayang~ <strong>Honami Akimoto.<strong>..

_Arigatou, ne?_

.

MAAF AKU BELUM BISA BUAT NC-nya *mewek*

AUTHOR SAMA SEKALI NGGAK DAPET FEEL-nya *headbang*

Padahal author tadi udah merhatiin selangkangan Yunho sampe lama T,T

Bahkan tadi sempet nekat mengunjungi website stitus gay

Tapi tetep nggak dapet feelnya.. Mianhae..

Ntar kalo author udah dapet feel-nya. Author janji langsung ngelanjutin fic ini oke? Oke? ;;w;;)/

Ayo kalo readers punya tips~ Atau bahkan punya saran fic atau manga yang berbau yadong #plak. Author menerima dengan senang hati. Karena... sekarang author sama sekali tidak merasakan efek apapun setelah baca fic yadong *horror face* Harus yang benar-benar HOWT~ (tapi bukan orang asli. Author tadi lihat yaoi orang asli dan entah kenapa langsung mual =w=b [Tapi kalo sebatas kyk Takumi-kun series atau No Regret (yang main Kim Nam Gil itu) nggak masalah #plak])

..

READER-SSHI! Bolehkan aku mengatakan bahwa 'MILIK' YUNHO SANGAT BESAR? *salting*

Check this out...

-Seperti biasa, spasi ( ) di hilangkan~

http : /img19. imageshack. us/ img19/9735/fmlu . gif

Perhatikan selangkangan Yunho. Ada yang loncat-loncat ;}~

Ada PISANG yang menabrak celana Yunho.. Aish.. Apa ituuuuuuuu hayo... *q*

.

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YUNHO-CHAGI! #ditamparJJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**

**YAOI, LEMON (NC), Typo, OOC, AU, VULGAR**

.

Rate

M

.

Disclaimer

Themself!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chap:<strong>_

_Dengan cepat Yunho memutar keadaan menjadi Jaejoong terlentang di bawahnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya Joongie kecilku sangat sensitif." Yunho menyentil penis Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memekik pelan dan penis Jaejoong mulai bangkit perlahan._

"_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membiarkan kadoku bergerak sendiri. Kadoku ternyata harus kunikmati sendiri." Yunho menyeringai kecil lalu membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan kasar membuat Jaejoong memekik keras._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**For You**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ Yun..." Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bantal dengan erat sedangkan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Yunho yang berada di antara kaki Jaejoong menghisap pelan paha dalam Jaejoong membuat kissmark di sekitar kejantanan Jaejoong.<p>

Jaejoong sangat frustasi karena Yunho sama sekali tidak memberikan kenikmatan apapun terhadap penisnya yang sudah kembali tegang. Rasa frustasi Jaejoong bertambah saat Yunho memasukan jari tengah tangan kirinya ke dalam lubang _rectum_ Jaejoong. Tidak ada gel ataupun saliva yang menyelimuti jari Yunho membuat gesekan atara jari tengah Yunho dengan _rectum_ Jaejoong berkesan kasar .

Jaejoong menaikkan pinggangnya saat Yunho memasukan jari kedua. Rasanya aneh! _Rectum _-nya terasa gatal ingin di garuk, hanya saja jari Yunho terlalu besar untuk _rectum_ Jaejoong yang masih virgin.

"Balikkan tubuhmu," ujar Yunho saat _rectum_ Jaejoong tidak bisa membuka lebih lebar lagi. Jarinya terasa terhimpit dengan erat.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menungging. Menunjukan jelas bagian bawah tubuhnya kepada Yunho.

"Nggh~" Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat Yunho mengigit salah satu bongkahan pantatnya sedangkan jarinya menekan jauh kedalam rectum Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat tidak menemukan titik sensitif Jaejoong. Padahal selama ini dengan mantannya tidak sesulit ini.

Yunho segera memasukan jari ketiga dengan sedikit paksaan dan menuai erangan keras Jaejoong.

"Yun... sakit, keluarkan!" dengan tangan kirinya Jaejoong berusaha meraih tangan Yunho agar mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho berdecak kesal dan menepis tangan Jaejoong, "Sebentar sayang," ujar Yunho sambil kembali menumbuk rectum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ugh, dimana titik sensitifnya? Padahal menurut buku-buku dan cerita yang dia baca titik itu sebenarnya mudah di temukan. Rectumnya terasa sakit di tusuk paksa oleh jari Yunho yang masih kering.

Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan bergerak meraih penis Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tegang lagi kerena rasa sakit di _rectum_nya. Yunho mengocok penis Jaejoong cepat sedangkan ketiga jarinya bergerak semakin gencar di dalam rectum Jaejoong.

Bingung. Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Bagian belakang tubuhnya sangat sakit karena Yunho masih setia menggerakan jarinya dan sama sekali tidak menemukan titik sensitifnya. Tetapi bagian depan tubuhnya sangat nikmat. Tangan Yunho yang kasar bergesekan dengan penis Jaejoong.

"A-ah... Yun," Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal untuk merendam desahannya saat penisnya kembali memuncratkan cairan sperma.

"Masih tidak kena?" Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium punggung Jaejoong yang sudah basah kerena keringat.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tubuhnya masih menungging di depan Yunho walaupun kakinya sudah bergetar, "Co-coba fokus hanya dengan satu jari Yun. Mungkin ketemu."

Menuruti keinginan Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan jari lainnya di dalam _rectum_ Jaejoong dan menyisakan jari tengahnya saja. Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya hingga ujungnya saja dan dengan pelan-pelan menggerakan jarinya untuk masuk ke _rectum_ Jaejoong dengan gerakan berputar agar bisa menyelusuri tempat di mana penisnya akan berdiam nantinya.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya karena jari Yunho seakan-akan sedang mengelus bagian dalam _rectum_nya dengan lembut. Membuatnya tegang dan ketagihan.

Yunho terus mengulang hal yang sama dan tetaplah nihil. _Rectum_ Jaejoong sedikit menyebalkan ternyata. Karena kesal, Yunho mengeluarkan jari tengahnya dan segera melumuri jari itu dengan salivanya sendiri.

Detik selanjutnya Yunho segera menumbuk kembali _rectum_ Jaejoong. Dan ini terasa lebih mudah karena jarinya licin dan basah.

"DISANA!" Jaejoong menjerit sambil mencengkram bedcover yang ada di bawahnya. Serangan mendadak Yunho sukses menumbuk sweet spotnya.

Yunho menyeringai. Akhirnya.

Tidak mengeluarkan jarinya, Yunho malah semakin membenamkannya dan mengelus tonjolan yang hanya bisa di sentuh oleh ujung jari tengahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengigit bantal yang berada di hadapannya dengan keras. Rasa gatal di dalam _rectum_nya semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia ingin Yunho menggerakan jarinya.

Yunho terdiam lama mencoba menghafal titik ini. Jarinya perlu dikebawahkan sedikit agar bisa menekan titik nikmat Jaejoong.

Setelah merasa yakin, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dari _rectum_ Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggang Jaejoong agar mau mundur dan mendekat ke arah penisnya yang sudah tegang dan berlumuran _pre-cum_.

Jaejoong segera menoleh dan menatap horror Yunho. Tanpa pelumas _eoh_? Dengan jari saja sakit, bagaimana dengan benda besar seperti itu?

"Tunggu, Yun! Aku ada body lotion!" Jaejoong berusaha memberotak dari cengkraman Yunho di pinggangnya.

Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya memberontak hanya tersenyum lembut, "Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Dan...

SLEB

"ARGH!" bukan sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan, tetapi nikmat yang luar biasa karena entah kenapa penis Yunho langsung menusuk _rectum_nya, "Lagi, Yun... La-lagi!" Jaejoong mendorong pinggangnya kebelakang agar penis Yunho melesak masuk semakin dalam dan menekan titik sensitifnya semakin dalam.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Ternyata mengingat keberadaan titik nikmat Jaejoong membawakan hasil juga. Setidaknya Jaejoong tidak merasakan sakit saat penisnya masuk.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena Yunho semakin gencar menusuk-nusuk _rectum_nya. Enak... enak sekali.

"Ah... Yu-Yun!" tangan Jaejoong bergerak untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri saat klimaks sudah terasa dekat dengan dirinya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk dapat mengenjot Jaejoong karena_ rectum_nya yang tiba-tiba menyempit.

"Ngh... AH!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat penisnya mengucurkan sperma dan membasahi bed cover di bawahnya. Tangannya mencakar bantal yang dia gunakkan untuk menahan nikmat yang semakin menjadi-jadi karena Yunho terus menusuk _rectum_nya membuat cairannya sedikit tersendat-sendat saat keluar.

"Ah~" Jaejoong ambruk seketika dan membuat Yunho yang berada di belakangnya mengecurutkan bibirnya karena sedari tadi dia belum keluar!

Tanpa melepas penisnya, Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi terlentang. Bibirnya menyunggingnya seringaian diiringi dengan pinggangnya kembali bergerak untuk menhantam tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah mulai lemas.

Jaejoong yang merasakan penis Yunho didalam rectumnya kembali bergerak bahkan semakin keras menyodok titik sensitifnya, mulai kembali tegang. Kaki kirinya dia gerakan ke atas pundak Yunho agar _rectum_nya terbuka semakin lebar dan Yunho bisa menusuknya semakin dalam.

Yunho yang mendapat respon positif dari Jaejoong menusuk penisnya beberapa kali dan setelah itu menurunkan kaki Jaejoong yang sempat hinggap di pundaknya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan hal ini membuat penis Yunho masuk semakin dalam.

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sayu. Yunho mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong untuk melingkar di lehernya, sedangkan kaki Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangya.

Setelah itu, Yunho menggerakan tangannya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuh Jaejoong agar penisnya bisa kembali menusuk-nusuk _rectum_ kesayangannya.

Karena posisinya seperti ini, penis Yunho dapat masuk lebih dalam dan lebih kasar dibandingkan posisi terlentang atau menungging. Kenikmatan yang paling besar Jaejoong dapatkan saat tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke penis Yunho dan membuat titik nikmatnya tertumbuk dengan sangat keras.

Sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menaiki penis Yunho, karena tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi membantunya bergerak perlahan mulai berhenti mengangkat atau menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong.

Merasa kekasihnya sudah di ambang kenikmatan, Yunho mencoba untuk melakukan _dirty talk_.

"Jae, enak sekali, hmm?" ujar Yunho sambil menarik punggung Jaejoong agar semakin menempel di tubuhnya. Membuat penis Jaejoong bergesekkan dengan perut Yunho.

"A-ah..." tidak menjawab, Jaejoong malah mendesah nikmat karena mulai merasakan kenikmatan ganda.

"Bagaimana rasanya penisku menusuk _rectum_mu dengan keras?" gumam Yunho sambil menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

Merasa malu, Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Tetapi tubuh Jaejoong tidak berhenti naik-turun untuk menikmati penis Yunho yang membesar dan menyodok titik nikmatnya dengan kasar.

"_Rectum_mu sempit sekali, Jae... sempit sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Yunho, refleks Jaejoong semakin menyempitkan _rectum_nya karena kaget serta malu mendengar _dirty talk_ dari Yunho. Hal ini menuai desahan nikmat dari Yunho karena penisnya dihimpit dengan erat oleh _rectum_ Jaejoong.

"Ah, kau seakan mau menelan penisku dengan _rectum_mu Jae."

"Enggh..." Jaejoong mengigit pundak Yunho menandakan bahwa dia kebali klimaks. _Dirty talk_ dari Yunho sukses membuat dirinya klimaks lebih cepat.

"Enak sekali kan?" Yunho tersenyum dan segera menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur. Setelah itu Yunho kembali menyodok _rectum_ Jaejoong lebih keras lagi. Lebih cepat lagi. Klimaksnya sudah di ujung mata karena Jaejoong terus mendesah dan mengerang membuat libidonya naik dengan cepat.

Jaejoong yang menerima genjotan brutal dari Yunho mencengkram pundak Yunho dengan erat. Kepalanya mendongak karena nikmat kembali menghampirinya walaupun tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat Yunho menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras dan berdiam di sana. Sedetik kemudian Yunho menggeram seperti binatang buas dan cairan spermanya keluar dengan cepat melalui lubang penis Yunho, membasahi _rectum_ Jaejoong.

"AAAH!" Bukan Yunho yang mendesah, melainkan Jaejoong. Cairan panas Yunho yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat rasa nikmat yang berbeda. Tubuhnya mengejang kaget dan dadanya membusung saat cairan itu mengalir lebih dalam memasuki tubuhnya.

Nafas Yunho terengah-engah. Matanya menatap liar Jaejoong yang sudah ambruk. Matanya tampak sayu dan tubuhnya masih bergetar meresapi rasa nikmat yang tersisa.

Jaejoong perlahan menutup matanya dan mengundang gerutuan dari Yunho.

"Aku mau lagi," ucap Yunho merajuk. Jaejoong yang awalnya sudah mau tidur membelakakakan matanya menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Capek!" Jaejoong segera bersingut mundur saat mengingat penis Yunho masih berdiam di lubangnya, "Besok oke?"

Yunho kembali mengecurutkan bibirnya saat penisnya keluar dari _rectum_ hangat Jaejoong, "Awas saja. Besok ku-'hukum' kau seharian. Tidak usah kuliah!" Yunho menyeringai dan menatap lapar ke arah kekasihnya seakan tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

_Jaejoong menelan ludahnya takut. Ini sisi lain dari Yunho yang sabar, baik dan pekerja keras. Mesum dan hyper sex._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi tepat. Dan kedua sejoli ini masih tetap melakukan aktifitasnya sejak jam tujuh tadi...

"Yunho!" Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya saat klimaks ke lima menghampirinya. Sedangkan Yunho yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggagahi kekasihnya berkali-kali.

Tanpa melepas sambungan mereka, Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam gendongannya. Bibir Yunho segera membungkam Jaejoong yang hendak protes. Dalam keadaan melumat bibir Jaejoong, Yunho mengendong Jaejoong ke kamar mandi...

Hmm... sex di kamar mandi.

.

Air dari bathtub bergoyang membuat riak-riak air. Tentu saja hal ini disebabkan oleh kedua tokoh utama kita yang sedang berbagi nikmat di dalam bathtub yang sudah berisi air penuh. Yunho yang berada di bawah Jaejoong menatap lapar kekasihnya yang sedang bergerak liar di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong bertumpu dengan pundak Yunho dan pinggangnya tidak mau berhenti bergerak untuk menikmati penis Yunho yang terus menusuknya.

Kepala Jaejoong mendongak saat kenikmatan menghampirinya.

"Ah~ Yu-Yunho..." Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram pundak Yunho erat saat klimaks menghampirinya. Sperma Jaejoong keluar dan bercampur dengan air hangat yang sudah mulai mendingin di dalam bathtub tersebut.

Yunho yang belum merasakan klimaks, mencengkram pantat Jaejoong erat dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk bergerak naik turun lagi.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu tidak berhenti untuk mengucapkan _dirty talk_ yang membuat kekasihnya terangsang semakin hebat dan berinisiatif untuk kembali menggerakan tubuhnya.

_Aigo, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang._

.

Jaejoong mencengkram pinggiran bathtub dengan erat, tubuhnya menungging dengan Yunho berada di belakangya.

Yunho sendiri sedang mengarahkan shower yang mengeluarkan air hangat ke arah _rectum_ Jaejoong. Jari telunjuk tangan Yunho masuk dan membersikan sisa-sisa spermanya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena walaupun sperma Yunho keluar dari tubuhnya, tetapi air hangat dari shower memasuki _rectum_nya dan membawa perasaan yang sama dengan saat Yunho klimaks di dalam tubuhnya.

Oke sebenarnya Jaejoong awalnya mau membersihkannya sendiri. Tetapi karena ini pertama untuknya, Jaejoong merasa geli jika harus memasukan jarinya sendiri kedalam _rectum_nya. Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat Jaejoong berusaha membersihkan dirinya akhirnya ikut turun tangan dan membantu Jaejoong.

Walaupun Yunho hanya berniat membantu, tetapi hal 'membersihkan _rectum_ Jaejoong' ini malah mengundang Jaejoong untuk tegang karena merasakan jari Yunho keluar masuk _rectum_nya disertai air hangat yang berasal dari shower dengan nakal menelusup memasuki_ rectum_nya.

Selang dua menit, Yunho menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membalikan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho membelakakakan matanya kaget melihat Jaejoong sudah dalam keadaan tegang dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri menahan desahan.

Yunho menyeringai dan berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong, "_Naughty_, Jae..."

Dan setelah itu desahan kembali terjadi. _Tch, percuma Yunho membantu Jaejoong membersihkan diri jika pada akhirnya kotor lagi._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LAMA UPDATE!<strong>

**LEMON BURUK!**

_***mewek sambil pelukin readers***_

Huwe, **lemon pertamaku**... gw TIDAK merasa ini bagus (;;A;;"). Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan, gw nggak kuat baca ulang tulisan gw.. (./\.) Malu! D/X

Huhuhuhu, gw lama update *guling-guling* untuk bisa nulis ini aja sampe gemeteran. Untuk dapet feelnya susah, dan hasilnya payah (TTATT")

Readeeers... ;;A;;"

.

Btw link yang kemaren kg bisa di buka ya? )"OwO) Kok aneh... pas gw buka lagi udah ke block.. TTATT" Mianhae...

Pokoknya itu gif yang berisi gif dimana Yunho lagi loncat-loncat di konser. Terus di selangkangan Yunho ada yang loncat-loncat ("O.,O) besar banget XD~ #digeplak karena mesum.

.

Special thanks for...

**HONAMI AKIMOTO! XD~**

**.  
><strong>

And special thanks to you too.. :*

**-JaeBear**

_-OktavLuvJejeTooMuch_

-noonacomplicated

**-MinnieGalz**

_-nam seulmi_

-heesy

**-agisha**

_-Ndapaw_

-Enno KimLee

**-lipminnie**

_-jung yoo rim_

-kyucute14

:***~


End file.
